


Wiles and Things

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Prompt from likingthistoomuch: "And that's how you ruin a life. Congratulations."





	Wiles and Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likingthistoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/gifts).



“And that’s how you ruin a life. Congratulations.” 

Molly had the temerity to giggle -  _giggle!_  - at Sherlock’s words. “Oh, please,” she scoffed once the damned (adorable) giggling stopped. “Saying ‘yes’ to your parent’s invitation to dinner and a musical Friday next is hardly life-ruining.”

“It sets a precedent,” Sherlock protested, but weakly. Mainly because Molly had clambered into his lap and was currently snuggled up against him, her head on his shoulder. “And don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing,” he added as she began kissing along his jawline.

“Hmm? And what’s that?” she asked, her voice husky and her hands busy unfastening his dressing-gown.

“Distracting me with your womanly wiles,” he mumbled in reply. Mumbled because her lips were now ghosting along his and her hands, finished with the untying-task were now fully occupied in touching…things. His things. His _thing_ , actually, although her fingers were skimming lower to other…things.

Molly giggled again (damn, still adorable, that giggle!). “Not distracting,” she corrected him. “Rewarding. For being such a good sport about taking Mycroft’s place while he’s out of the country.”

“Mmm-hmm,” was all Sherlock could manage in reply; Molly’s hand were really, really clever, and past experience told him that her mouth was just as clever and really, what was one night out with his parents compared to, well, this?

_Nothing_ , he was his last coherent thought as Molly slid off his lap, giving him a wicked, wicked look as she landed on her knees between his legs.  _Not a damned thing._


End file.
